Since the beginning of golf in the 1400's, Golf club manufacturers say there is a Sweet Spot and Center Of Gravity on clubheads that has been understood, assumed and accepted by all golfers, but why haven't they told us golfers where that Sweet Spot is designed for, to hit a ball off the Ground or perched on a Tee? Wherein this disclosure unveils and tells golfers how this is to be accomplished.
Golf club manufacturers and golfers have been trying, but unable to solve golfs 600 year old riddle of hook and slice, wherein they lay awake at night trying to figure out how to hit a golf ball straight . . . until now.
A Golf Club, Golfclub, Club, or Clubhead, is considered complete with all of its components, Grip, Shaft and Head.
The past knowledge and recognition of a clubhead having a Sweet Spot and a Center Of Gravity will be proven to be antiquated, and circumvented by this patent, which divulges the existence of Two Sweet Spots and its associated derivatives, found by the use of a Bernie Line.
There are four basic categories to improve playing golf, the golfer, their equipment, technique and prayer. Their search for the correct equipment, or the ultimate golf club, is like looking for the needle in the haystack, or that one Sweet Spot on a clubhead with which to hit the ball. In the past, there has been no correct method of finding, understanding or knowing how to use this Sweet Spot on a golf club, until now.
The Golf club strikes a ball at a master reference point called the Ball Impact Point, which can be a variable dependant upon the club design or use, and in regards to basically two ball height positions.
A golf club Head is like a wrecking ball which has a cable or chain that controls three basic parameters, speed, power and direction, with the wrecking ball doing most, but not all, of the work. A clubhead does more, it controls loft, tilt, ball spin, direction, control, etc. A golf club Head is similar to an airplane landing and must always be parallel to the ground.
A golf club is similar to a humans leg, the Grip vs. Thigh, Shaft vs. Calf, and the Clubhead vs. Foot, whose clubhead comparison consists of a Toe, Heel and Sole. If a foot is not soled properly it will affect ones ability to walk, likewise if the clubhead is not soled properly, a change will occur altering the characteristics of the clubhead, as this disclosure will explain. Likewise, a clubhead is also comparable to a barbell that has a Sweet Spot and a Center Of Gravity, wherein if one end of the barbell is lifted higher than the other end, the sweet spot and center of gravity changes and the weight can be dropped. Therefore, if the clubhead Toe or Heel goes up it alters the soling and moves that now questionable sweet spot one way or the other, causing miss hits.
All golf clubs to date have round bases to accommodate the majority of golfers lie angles.
Forward Press, or Positive Press, is the tilt of the top grip and shaft positioning leaning towards the target or hole, normally from center body, allowing the shaft to be more in line with the golfers forward arm, or to deloft the clubhead. Forward Press affects the clubhead face squareness to be open or closed to the target when having the same lie angle, unless otherwise held in the desired position. Forward Press maybe generically manufactured into some golf clubs to fit golfers, but generally fails because every golfer holds each club differently. Forward Press also keeps the forward wrist straight which can be adapted to all of their golf clubs to create a Press Rhythm resulting in similar setup and use that provides optimum power, control and direction between all clubs. Reverse Press or Negative Press is the movement of the top grip opposite or away from the target. Press Deviation is more detrimental to the golfer than Lie Angle Deviation. Press is measured in inches, mm or degrees.
Hooding is the instability of the clubhead causing it to wobble, flounder or flop over, resulting in the opening or closing of the clubhead face, when it is not in its designated position or limits that are designed basically for lie or press angles. Hooding affects are related to the soling of that clubhead, which is more prolifically felt when soled on a smooth flat surface, compared to being on a rug or grass. All clubheads produced have curved or arced bases with a soled radius, like a seesaw or rocking chair, to generically fit every golfer, that gives the illusion of identical soling, whereby changing the sweet spot location, without necessarily Hooding. Hood design in clubheads will alert the golfer that a parameter change exists, that will alter the ball striking characteristics of the clubhead, so that he may make necessary adjustments. This patent is also applicable to all clubhead bases that are of such a curved nature or otherwise, and incorporates an Automatic Hood feature.
This inventor has established Three Triangles in golf, the Stance Triangle, the Alignment Triangle, and the Club Triangle, that can affect the Sweet Line and dependency upon the Ball Impact Point.
These triangles are generally applicable in life and sports, such as baseball, golf, bowling i.e.
The Stance Triangle requires the ball, golf club and player in a referenced and repeatable position. This triangle is derived from three points, the Ball Impact Point, the positioning of the grip top with the players hand or Press, and the distance from the players forward foot tip to the imaginary ball traveling line called the Foot distance. The perpendicular distance from the tip of the forward foot to the clubhead face line is called the Ball distance. Each club has its own characteristics that the golfer must adapt in his Stance Triangle for that club, requiring reproducibility each time that club is used, otherwise the Sweet Line changes. This triangle will always remain the same when the ball, and the golfers feet are on the same plane, but, if they are on different planes, then the Stance Triangle must change. On some conventional clubs, the golfer intentionally tries to align his eyes over the ball, or the clubhead, but has no means to do so correctly, unless he physically drops a ball from between his eyes, or incorporates this patent features.
The Alignment Triangle requires the ball, golf club and player in position. This triangle is derived from three points, the Ball Impact Point, the Foot distance and the positioning of the bridge of the golfers nose between his eyes. This triangle is used to align the clubhead and Ball Impact Point in relationship to the target, that varies the positioning of the grip top in a curved path.
The Club Triangle is derived by three dimensions, length and two plumb bob measurements, when the clubhead is in its soled position. The length of the club is measured from the top of the grip to the base, vertically below the intended clubhead impact point, in consideration to correct soling. A plumb bob hanging from grip, creates two distances, one from the imaginary ball line, and the other from the club head face line. This triangle is used in conjunction with the golfers Stance Triangle, that is used to manufacture custom clubs, club cloning, verify club parameters if it is suspected of being damaged, or otherwise. The soling is extremely important and will be analyzed and discussed later.
Iron Head face heights vary, by peaking at the toe, angularly and diminishing in height, being flat or somewhat curved, and terminating at the heel or shaft. Whereas Wood Head tops are curved horizontally and peak at the center above the head Sweet Spot. Both will be shown to be substantially improved.
Impact areas on Iron Head faces are flat, whereas Wood faces incorporate a curved horizontal face bulge and vertical face roll, having both identified with Sweet Spot markings. External to the impact areas, Iron Heads have no alignment markings, whereas Woods have markings on the top of the Head that are also referenced to the Head Sweet Spot or Center Of Gravity, without their Grip and Shaft components, wherein, this patent does take into consideration these components.
Golf club shaft mounting into the head heel has moved from basically in line with the face, to ahead of the face towards the hole called Offset, wherein presented is the movement back, called Centerset.
Presented are the four states that an object resides in, Static State, Dynamic State, Dynamic Impact State and Dynamic Impact Aftermath State.
In a Static State, any instrument, including a baseball bat, golf club or Head component, having no motion, and not subjected to external forces, are only affected by gravity. In this state, all objects, Symmetrical and Nonsymmetrical have a Center of Gravity. This patent is in agreement, that on all Heads, without their shaft and components, and in their Static State, have a Center of Gravity from where a Sweet Spot can be deduced and identified. That a Head, Center Of Gravity and Sweet Spot is one thing, but components must be added to the Head to make a golf club, resulting in the golf clubs own Center of Gravity that is now in free space, caused by related club planes, axes and weighting, that must be taken into consideration to understand the design of the Two Sweet Spots, by its derivation and derivatives.
A Dynamic State is created when that instrument is subjected to external forces that causes it to move and defy gravity, as in the case of a complete golf club with all of its components being swung, that now takes into account Center Of Mass, Swing Plane and centrifugal forces. Thus, the past terminology relating to center of gravity will be replaced by Center Of Mass.
Dynamic Impact State is created when that instrument or golf club in the Dynamic state strikes or hits an object in a Static or Dynamic State, such as a ball, that can be measured during contact, or dwell time, on both the instrument and struck object. When a Nonsymmetrical instrument, such as a golf club, is used in a Dynamic Impact State, gravitational forces are overcome and become virtually insignificant resulting in new phenomena and terminology, as will be described and discussed in this disclosure.
A Dynamic Impact Aftermath State occurs to both the instrument and struck object after contact is completed.
The Clubhead Swing Plane has been extremely skewed on past clubheads, that will be shown to have a prolific improvement.
A player swinging any instrument, whether a baseball bat or golf club, creates an extension of the Swing Plane with his arms and body, somewhat controlling any miss hits to an object by the gripping power with his hands, but the instrument is still the prime controlling factor in the Dynamic Impact State, with the clubhead being paramount as the striking force.
Many years ago rifles had no gun sights for alignment purposes, but today all rifles, pistols and derringers have two gun sights that can also be adjusted to distance targets, so why not a golf club having Target Lines for alignment, and Two Sweet Spots to coincide to the two ball height distances, from the Ground or off a Tee.